Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer Credits
Opening Credits * "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" * Based on the Song "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" Music and Lyrics: Randy Brooks * Starring: * Elmo Shropshire (A.K.A. "Dr. Elmo") as the Narrator ** & ** Michele Lee as "Cousin Mel" ** Sue Blu as "Grandma" ** Alex Doduk as "Jake" ** Jim Staahl as "Santa Claus" * Story: Fred A, Rappoport & Elmo Shorpshire and Jim Fisher & Jim Staahl * Screenplay: Jim Fisher & Jim Staahl * Music by: Nathan Wang * Executive Producers: Fred A, Rappoport, Phil Roman * Produced by: Noel Roman, Jim Fisher & Jim Staahl * Directed by: Phil Roman Ending Credits * Voice DIrection: Sue Blu, Ginny McSwain * Addittional Voices: Kathleen Barr, Jim Fisher, James Flinders, Christopher Gaze, Phil Hayes, Scott McNeil, Pauline Newstone, Maggie Blue O'Hara, Drew Rechelt, Venus Terzo, Gary Chase * Executive in Charge of Production: Rick Ramirez * Production Manager: Kellie Bea-Cooper * Director of Post Production: Noel Roman * Production Assistants: Melinda Hall, Iskandaria Masdki, Judy Greenfield, Julie Neuwirth * Pre-Production Studio: Atomic Cartoons * Director: Mauro Casalese * Art Director: Dean Sheriff * Storyboards: Andre Van Beerson, Dave Earl, Monty Krueller * Additional Background Designs: Warren Flannagan * Character Designer: Lil Reichman * Prop Designer: Jenny Haskins * Character & Prop Clean Up: John Beveridge * Character, Prop and BG Color: Kellie Devries * Background Color: Greg Gibbons, Mike Hitchcox, Junn Roca * Production Coordinator: Nancy Casalese, Mary Luz Meija * Storyboard Revisions by: Atomic Cartoons, Joe Suggs, Art Roman, Frank Andrina * Sheet Timing by: Philip Reynolds, Rudy Cataldi, Joe Morrison, Rumen Petkov, Allen Wilzbach, Frank Andrina * Slugging by: Jeffrey Gatrall, Marija Dail, Karen Peterson * Lip Assignment by: Eric Peterson * Track Reading by: Thomas Anderson * Checking by: Penelope Sevier, Gillian Higgins * Animation Produced by: Koko Enterprises * ADR Sound Recording Studio: Horta Editorial and Sound Inc., Hacienda Post * ADR Mixer: Brad Brock * Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound Inc., Hacienda Post * Post Production Facilities: Horta Editorial & Sound, Hacienda Post * Sound Supevisor: Eileen Horta * Sound Effects Editors: Timothy Garrity, Marc Mailand, Jason Freedman * Dialogue Editor: Timothy Garrity * Casting and Talent Coordination: BLT Productions LTD. * Production Manager: Tanya Taylor * Voices Recorded at: Pinewood Studios, Vancouver, B.C. * Sound Engineer: David Horner * Foley Mixer and Editor: Brad Brock * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Dubbing Mixers: Roy Braverman, Timothy Garrity * Picture Editor: Eileen Horta * Video Services: Octane Post, Pixel Blues * Smoke Editor: Paul Hesmith * Graphic Designer: Edmund Gutierrez * Sound: Bill Melody Songs *"Grandma Got Run over by a Reindeer" **Music & Lyrics by: Randy Brooks **Vocals Performed by: Gary Chase **Arranged by: Nathan Wang & Gary Chase **by permission of Elmo Publishing/Kris Publising (SESAC) *"Grandma's Killer Fruticake" **Music & Lyrics by: Rite Abrams & Elmo Shropshire **Vocals Performed by: Gary Chase **Arranged by: Nathan Wang & Gary Chase **by permission of Elmo Publishing/Mill Valley Music (SESAC) *"Feels Like Christmas" **Music & Lyrics by: Pam Wendell & Elmo Shropshire **Vocals Performed by: Gary Chase **Arranged by: Nathan Wang & Gary Chase **by permission of Elmo Publishing (SESAC) *"Grandma's Spending Christmas with the Superstars" **Music & Lyrics by; Rita Abrams & Elmo Shropshire **Vocals Performed by: Gary Chase **Arranged by: Nathan Wang & Gary Chase **by permission of Elmo Publishing/Mill Valley Music (SESAC) *"Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off Santa" **Music & Lyrics by: Rita Abrams, Elmo Shropshire & Joe Gauger **Vocals Performed by: Michele Lee **Arranged by: Nathan Wang & Gary Chase **by permission of Elmo Publishing/Mill Valley Music (SESAC) *"Jingle Bells" **Written by: James Pierpont **Arranged by: Nathan Wang **Phil Roman/The Fred Rappoport Company Music Publishing (BMI) *Original Score Publishing by: Phil Roman/The Fred Rappoport Company Music Publishing (BMI) *Legal Services: Greg Bernstein, Esq., Ken Dusick, Esq., Richard Leonard, Esq., Martin Lipsic, Esq., Robert Nau, Esq., Steven Rodner, Esq. *Special Thanks: Stanley Moger for SFM Entertainment LLC., Alan Morris, Michele Lee, Anita Roman, Ellyn Trigg, Patty Trigg, William Trigg (deceased) *The characters and incidents portrayed and the name herein are fictitious and any similarity to the name, character or persons, living or dead, or to any incident, in entirly coincidental and unintentional. *"Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" *© 2000 Phil Roman/The Fred Rappoport Company LLC. All Rights Reserved. Closing Logos *The Fred Rappoport Company *Phil Roman Entertainment *SFM Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:The Fred Rappoport Company Category:Phil Roman Entertainment Category:SFM Entertainment Category:Kids WB! Category:The WB Television Network Category:Warner Home Video Category:Christmas Category:Freeform